The Call of Darkness
by BananaCakes086
Summary: An old enemy returns more powerful than ever to take revenge. The Dark Ocean is opened and enemies escape into the real world? When darkness becomes too strong, can Light still shine brighter than ever? Gift-fic for Miss Anonymous hp. TaKari, DaiKen and VeeGato.


_A/N: Hello there. How is everyone? I decided to write a fanfic for one of my best friends on this site, who has been very kind to a newbie like myself. Miss Anonymous hp, thank you for being so kind to me and this fic is dedicated to you as a gift. I hope you enjoy it a lot and it lives up to your expectations. To everyone else who reads this, please enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter One:**

It hurt. His whole body felt sore and the memories of what had happened were fuzzy. He opened his eyes, trying to spread his wings but found he couldn't move them. He could see that the place he was in was dark with barely any lighting there. Patamon coughed, wishing he could move, do something. If only…if only T.K. was here to help him, then he could get out.

He remembered the screams, he remembered being taken away from the others. Veemon and Gatomon had tried to save him, Gabumon had also tried to fight against the enemy…wait, who was the enemy? Who had been the one after him? The one trying to take him away from the others, the face had been familiar but he hadn't been able to catch a whole glimpse of it as he was knocked out.

Before he could think more, something hit against his small body once more. From the feel of it, it felt like something pierced through his digital body and he could feel the digital fluid dripping from him. A shrill scream left him as he felt as if his energy were being drained and the last words that left his lips were "T.K., help me…"

* * *

It had been four years since the defeat of MaloMyotismon. The younger team was in high school while Tai and the older team had settled into college. There was a basketball game on for T.K.'s team and the younger team had all come to watch and support him.

"Go T.K.!" Kari cheered and T.K. felt his heart skip a beat at that. It meant a lot when all of his friends were there to support him but Kari cheering for him gave him a strange jolt in the stomach and that wasn't just because she looked beautiful as a cheerleader. Forcing himself to keep his focus on the game, he managed to make another shot. As he made the shot, a sharp pain ran down his spine causing him to lose grip on the ball and almost lose conscious. He heard one of his team members calling out for him, catching him but another voice, a smaller one, much soft and frail yet it still gouged in his ears as the loudest sound there was.

"_T.K., help me…"_

"Patamon!" T.K. cried without thinking, trying to stand but the searing pain had made him stumble back to the ground. He wasn't injured or bleeding himself but he felt as if someone had knocked the wind out of him.

_Patamon's hurt! _He broke free of Hayato (his teammate holding him) and ran towards where his friends were sitting in the bleachers.

"Guys!" T.K. cried. "It's…Patamon…he's…he's…"

"T.K., breathe," Cody said gently as Kari ran over to them.

"What is it?" Kari placed a gentle hand on T.K.'s shoulder, looking at him.

T.K. shivered. "I…I could feel it. It's Patamon, he's not doing well, you guys. He's in pain."

"He isn't the only one," Davis grumbled, glancing at Ken who had been rather quiet.

"Davis," Kari scolded, glancing at Ken before looking back at T.K. "Relax okay? We'll contact Izzy and then we'll work out how to get to the digimon. Don't worry." She squeezed T.K.'s shoulder before taking his hand.

T.K. subconsciously squeezed Kari's hand back. Having her near felt comforting but he couldn't help but feel his chest tighten. A feeling of dread overwhelmed him.

_Patamon, I can't lose you again, hang on buddy please _The images of Angemon dying to protect him back then were still fresh in his mind. No, no he couldn't let that happen again. He couldn't lose his best friend again, no matter what happened.

"T.K.," Kari's voice snapped him out of his thoughts causing him to look at his best friend. "I've texted Izzy about the situation, why don't we all head over to my place and wait for him? I'm sure he'll understand the urgency and come over as soon as he can."

"Relax, T.K.!" Davis tried to encourage his friend. "We'll find a way to the digital world and save Patamon. I'm sure Veemon and the others are already trying to help him out."

Cody nodded in agreement. "Yeah, T.K. we'll definitely get Patamon. He'll be alright."

"Definitely," Yolei said. "Although you might want to make an excuse with your team members as to what all that was about." She glanced over at the basketball team who still appeared to look puzzled. "They look pretty concerned."

T.K. managed a smile, seeing the encouragement of all his friends and blinked, hearing Yolei's words and looking back at his team. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Yeah, he had cried out Patamon's name in front of them all, how was he going to explain that one? That was a hard thing, oh well, he'd have to figure out something.

"Okay, I'll go talk to them and then we'll head to Kari's place," T.K. agreed, not realising he was still holding onto Kari's hand. He glanced over at Ken, noticing he hadn't said a word. No wonder Davis was so concerned about Ken. He really did not look good right now. His face was pale and his eyes had shadows underneath them, showing he hadn't slept at all for the past few days. Not to mention, he was too silent. "Ken, are you okay?"

Ken jumped a little at T.K. addressing him and shifted. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

T.K. glanced at Davis, whose face had fallen at Ken's response to him and sighed. Well, that was another thing they needed to figure out but if Davis couldn't get through to Ken, then who could?

_Probably Wormmon _T.K. decided to himself. Maybe it was a good idea for Ken too for them to get in contact with the digimon. He managed a smile at Davis before pulling away from Kari and hurrying over to his teammates to offer an explanation.

* * *

Davis felt the smile on his face falter when T.K. asked Ken if he were okay and moreso at Ken's response. Despite him and Ken being best friends, for the first time in a long time, it felt as if Ken were so far away from him that no matter how far he reached out, he couldn't reach the other.

He reached over, grasping hold of Ken's hand and squeezing it.

"You don't need to hide from us, you know," Davis said quietly so only Ken could hear. "We're your friends, that's what we're here for."

Ken stared at Davis for a moment before looking at their intertwined hands. He didn't say anything for a good two seconds before a horrified look seemed to cross his face and he backed away from Davis.

"D-Don't," Ken stammered out. "You shouldn't…you shouldn't get so close…I'll hurt you."

"That isn't true!" Davis insisted, clenching a fist. "You're not a danger to any of us, Ken!"

Ken shook his head and before Davis could say anymore, he turned tail and run from there.

"KEN! KEN!" Davis made to run after him but Kari grabbed him by the wrist causing him to look at her.

"No, not yet," was all Kari said and Davis sighed. Even though Kari had a point, he couldn't help but not want to leave Ken alone right now. He didn't know why, but something really bad was about to happen…


End file.
